Randy's Touchdown
Randy's Touchdown is the title of the third episode of Season 1 of My Name is Earl. When they were in high school, Randy was part of the school's football team. Earl uses Randy by always betting on the other team and making Randy lose on purpose so he could win his bet. Later Earl sees that Randy always wanted to score a touchdown, so he re-enters him into the school's football team so Randy can try to score a touchdown. Episode guide :You know the kind of guy who does nothing but bad things then wonders why his life sucks? Well, that was me. Every time something good happened to me something bad was always waiting around the corner. Karma. That's when I realized I had to change. So I made a list of all the bad things I've done and, one by one, I'm going to make up for all my mistakes. I'm just trying to be a better person; my name is Earl. Earl became annoyed when he discovered that Joy spray painted "UR an ASS" on his car. Upon confronting her, she said that she would leave him alone if he gave her half of his lotto winnings, but he refused. He noticed that his grandfather's cuckoo clock that used to hang on the wall was gone, and Joy admitted to pawning it for cigarettes. Unable to stand his family's only heirloom sitting in a pawn shop, Earl went to the pawn shop to buy it back. Before he left, he spray painted the El Camino so that it did not read "UR an ASS", but "UR an ASSTRONAUGT". After Earl and Randy arrived, he thought that, whilst there, he would cross off #58 on his list, - "Fixed a high school football game" where he earned money from Rosie by fixing Randy's high school football game. When Randy was in high school he was picked for the football team and so Earl bet $100 that Randy's team would lose. He easily won, and in the process forced Randy to give up his only chance of scoring a touchdown. Earl decided to put Randy on his list (#260), allowing him the chance of scoring a touchdown. With the help of Kenny James, Earl makes a fake birth certificate for Randy and sends him to Northwestern High School, due to it having the worst football team in the league, allowing Randy instant access to the team. However, whilst parked at the school Earl's car was impounded by Joy. Earl approached her and realized that she did not know the money was in the car, but was soon filled in by Randy. The two raced to the depot while Joy fell down, busted open her rug burn, but because Earl had $3,000 in unpaid fines he could not get it back. Earl enlisted the help of Kenny once more who offered to hide in the trunk of his own car and allow it to be impounded, and then get out and get Earl's money and bring it to the football game. Joy continued to try to raise the $3,000, while Earl and Catalina went to enjoy Randy's performance in the game. Things began to go wrong as Kenny was unable to get out of the car due to being trapped in by dogs, and Randy did not score his touchdown in the game. Earl could not find him after this team lost, and to make things worse Joy managed to raise the $3,000 and was heading off to get the money and the car. However, just as all hope appeared to be lost Randy arrived in Earl's car with the money, explaining that he lost the game on purpose after betting on his team to lose once more but betting $3,000, thereby having enough to get the car back. Randy told him to cross him off his list because, despite not getting a touchdown, he still felt good when he saw the look on Earl's face when he arrived in the car. Randy's high school experience came to a close as he entered the science fair, receiving a "participant" ribbon. Joy and Darnell drove on the road when a man pushing the cart blocked their way, causing Joy's car to hit the trench, that gives them bad karma. Notes * This isn't the first time Ethan Suplee played a high school football player, the first being "Remember the Titans" in 2000. * At the beginning of the episode, Earl and Randy are at the vending machine buying donuts. Earl types in "55." They cut to show the donuts falling. They are clearly marked as "B4," with the "55" being the price. * 257 open lines from last episode plus one new line in this episode makes 258. Two crossed off in this episode leaves 256 to go. Flashbacks * A flashback of Earl betting against Randy's team is featured. List * Earl completes the following items on his list in this episode: **- #58: "Fixed a high school football game". **- #260: "Took away Randy's touchdown" (Note: It is unclear of Earl crosses this one off of his list or not, Randy insists that he should, though). Featured music * "Who Do You Love" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers * "Black Betty" by Ram Jam * "Tuesday's Gone" by Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC * "Money (That's What I Want)" by Barrett Strong Memorable quotes * Earl: Randy do you regret the fact that you never got to feel what it's like to score a touchdown? * Randy: I guess it would have been cool to get lifted up by people. I've never been lifted up before. Looks fun. * Earl Hickey: No I am. I'm happy, I'm happy I got the money back, but I did it again. I forced him to give up his touchdown. I can't cross it off my list. * Randy Hickey: Earl you didn't make me do this. I did it because you're my brother and I wanted to. I can make my own decisions, I'm not an idiot. * Earl Hickey: But don't you wanna know what it feels like to score a touchdown? * Randy Hickey: I'm pretty sure it's the same feeling I got when I drove up and saw the smile on your face. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Gregg Binkley as Kenny James * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Jack Axelrod as Electrolarynx Guy Guest starring * Dennis Burkley as Impound Owner * Cheryl Hawker as Rosie * Kevin Farrell as Bruce * Kevin Olson as Skinny Kid * Bob Rumnock as School Principal * Jeanette Miller as Woman with Purse Category:Episodes 103